Vegeta's ordeal
by Qimm
Summary: Anou, I don't know if the rating is right, there are a slight hints towards sex... ^^ Now about the fic.. Vegeta has a BIG problem, but for the solution he has to face one of his biggest fears... (you didn't think I was gonna tell you already did ya?!)


Vegeta's ordeal

Vegeta's ordeal

"Oh Kami-sama, I'm next" thought Vegeta his heart was racing like it has never done before. 

"I am so afraid of that man, don't tell anyone I said that!. But I must see him, a.s.a.p.!" Vegeta sat straight up, chest out and nose boldly pointing up. But Vegeta couldn't keep that up very long, he started to play with the laces on his sweater again.

He couldn't keep up lying to Bulma anymore, well that wasn't entirely true… Most of all he needed it like never before. How long was it now already? Eight day's, sixteen hours and thirty three minutes, make that thirty four minutes. Vegeta looked nervously on his watch, almost obsessive. No he could hold out longer then that! I don't need that… Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful, young, blond woman in a white coat which went down to her knees.

"The doctor will see you now sir" she stated politely.

The moment of truth had arrived, Vegeta's first reaction was to leave now he still could! But he didn't, he couldn't, not for himself and not even for Bulma. He had to do this for the sake of their lives together as a couple. Vegeta hesitantly stood up, cleared his throat and tried to politely thank the nurse, but out of his mouth came only a soft, high pitched voice, which only managed to bring out the word 'Thank'.

Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I can do this, I have done so much more difficult things in my life: I can bare to live with two kids and a woman who know how to suppress me. I've even put up with the fact that Kakarot is stronger then me!" Vegeta regained some of his famous arrogance and self-confidence, he walked towards the door and took hold of the doorknob. 

"Don't let him smell your fear, you're a tiger! What sound do tigers make?" Vegeta growled low and deep in his throat and turned the doorknob around. The door opened heavily and with a soft cracking sound. A chill ran down Vegeta's spine. 

"Go on, you're almost there… TIGER!" encouraged Vegeta himself.

"A good morning sir" greeted the doctor. "please sit down and tell me your problem Mr…"

"Er… Smith" lied Vegeta. He walked up the desk of the doctor and timidly stuck his hand out.

The doctor accepted the hand, but looked puzzled at Vegeta.

"Is that you Mr. Vegeta?" he asked softly pulling the fake beard Vegeta wore.

"SHHHT" said Vegeta frightened, "I don't want people to know I'm here" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked fiercely at the doctor. "Please address to me as Mr. Smith" said Vegeta his eyes filled up with hope.

"All right Mr. Smith" aid the doctor still unsure what was going on with the, normally so cold and arrogant Vegeta. "What seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor while he leaned more over his desk to fold his hands and look Vegeta in the eye to encourage him to tell what was bothering him so obviously.

"Well, you see doc. I have a tiny problem, or actually a big problem…" Vegeta's face flushed bright red. "I can't seem to get …it… up anymore" said Vegeta softly afraid someone would overhear it.

"Ah I see your problem" said the doctor understanding why it troubled Vegeta so much to talk about it. "And for how long has it been going on?"

"Well, eight days, sixteen hours and thirty nine minutes sharp" said Vegeta.

"Would you please take place on the examination bench" pointed the doctor towards the feared object.

"Do I have to?" asked Vegeta hopefully.

"Yes you do" confirmed the doctor.

Vegeta slowly walked towards the examination bench and climbed on it.

"Now we'll have to figure out how your problem is caused, would you please take off your clothes, you can do that behind that changing screen" pointed the doctor.

Vegeta rapidly shook his head. "I don't want to."

"C'mon Mr. Veg… er Smith, if we want to find out what is causing your problem, you will have to do as I say" said the doctor patiently.

"All right" sighed Vegeta and got behind the screen. After a minute or two, he shyly stuck his face around the corner of the screen to check if there was only the doctor in the room. When he saw it was that case he stepped out from behind the screen.

"You will have to lose the spandex shorts Mr. Smith" said the doctor losing a little of his patience over his unwilling patient.

"No please, I like my spandex shorts" begged Vegeta.

The doctor looked interested at Vegeta, "do you wear a lot of spandex?"

"Yeah, I love it, if feels so good" said Vegeta rubbing the spandex short. "Why?"

"I believe your problem is caused by your love of spandex" said the doctor intelligently. "I believe it is not to late to reverse the effects of the spandex on your… er 'manly parts'. But from now you mustn't wear spandex anymore, or it's effects will be permanent." warned the doctor.

"What no more spandex?! Do I have to wear the same gi as Kakarot then?" said Vegeta, a frown formed on his face as he tried to picture himself in a oversized orange gi. Vegeta shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith but that is the only way to solve your problem" said the doctor somewhat persuasive to get Vegeta to leave.

Vegeta weighed the pro's and cons and decided to give the orange gi a try. "You think they have it in blue too?" he mumbled.

"What is that Mr. Smith?" asked the doctor interested.

"If you ever tell anyone about me being here, or about my problem, I will have to be forced to eliminate you!" said Vegeta threatening.

^_^

Chi Chi was in the kitchen working when she heard a loud knocking on the door. She walked towards the door to open it. On the 'welcome' mat stood the Saiyan Prince, his arms crossed before his chest.

"Vegeta" said Chi Chi cold. "How can I help you?"

"Woman, I believe you make the gi of Kakarot" said Vegeta cutting right to the case.

"Yes, but why is that of interest of you?" said Chi Chi narrowing her eyes.

Vegeta dropped to his knees.

"Please, can you make it for me too, but then blue? Please?" begged Vegeta.

"Why do I want to do that?" asked Chi Chi obviously shocked by Vegeta's behavior.

"Because you're a friend of Bulma" said Vegeta still kneeling in the ground.

"???? What has that got to do with Goku's gi?" asked Chi Chi confused.

"If you don't, Bulma will never have sex again, with me that is" blabbed Vegeta.

"???????"

Vegeta scanned the area for suspicious activity, when he didn't detect any he grabbed Chi Chi and dragged her into the house. 

"I am willing to tell you why, but you must promise me that you will never ever tell another living soul about it, promise?" Chi Chi nodded and Vegeta took his hand of of her mouth.

^_^

"Vegeta! What in Kami-sama's name are you wearing?" asked a panicked Bulma.

"What don't you like it?" asked Vegeta offended. 

"Well, I must admit I kinda lost my interest in that spandex of yours, everybody could see how… er you looked beneath your clothes. And actually I want the exclusive rights to your beautiful body" said Bulma giving Vegeta a meaningful look. 

"Well in that case, how about claiming (^-^ Who read 'Claimed' by B-chan?) your right to my beautiful body" suggested Vegeta who felt his problem was already solved.

"You're speaking my language princyboy" grinned Bulma and let herself get carried away by her 'loving' ('..' because I don't think loving is the right word for Vegeta, but you know what I mean don't you?) husband.

HAPPY END! 


End file.
